HWR-00 Monster Mk II
BACKGROUND (as per macross mecha manual) An immense mecha, the Heavy Weight Robot (HWR) Monster Mk II is a heavily armed "land battleship" with a name matching the great size of the destroid. Very shortly after the initial research into the destroids began in 2000 the HWR-00 series began development in December that year. After a lengthy design phase trial production began in October 2005 and the HWR-00 Monster first rollout was in September 2008. The Monster is the largest mobile ground weapon to ever be fielded in battle by mankind, over 41 meters long and weighing almost 300 tons. The Monster was envisioned as a trackless, self-propelled heavy weapon system to be utilized for attack and point defense. In actuality, the Monster's massive size, poor maneuverability and dedicated long-range weaponry saw the mecha used as a semi-mobile artillery unit best utilized while avoiding uneven ground and any close-range engagement. When put to best use with supporting units in a combined arms role, the Monster is able to field incredible firepower equal to strategic bombing. The Monster was originally designed to use 50cm linear cannons, but was scaled down with smaller guns when problems arose with system strength and insufficient power for continuous firing. Armed with four 40cm cannons, the Monster can fire a variety of munitions with the primary guns, including anti-armor shells, anti-aircraft munitions, howitzers and even nuclear reaction warheads (OverTechnology reaction warheads have an explosive yield rated at 0.1 kilotons to 50 kilotons). In addition to the main guns, the Mk II features a pair of 3-barreled missile launchers not originally included in the design but incorporated into the two arm units. To compensate for the Monster's vulnerabilities such as the intense heat emissions of the unit (which prevented effective use of counter measures such as chaff or smoke), the armor was designed to be extremely thick and even capable of withstanding a near hit from a reaction weapon. Though mass-produced like the other destroids, only two Monster Mk II units were onboard the SDF-1 Macross during the outbreak of Space War I. During the conflict, the Macross onboard factories made use of equipment for several more Monster mecha and produced a third unit to accompany the original two. Most of the other Monster units were destroyed by orbital bombardment from the Zentradi fleet. The few Monster Mk II units aboard the SDF-1 Macross distinguished themselves as very capable war machines during Space War I. While most destroid units suffered heavy losses, the Monsters aboard the ship remained in active service for most of the war and the capability to launch reaction warheads was put to use during the battle with the Bodol Zer Main Fleet in February 2010. Model Type - HWR-00 Monster Class - Heavy Artillery Destroid Crew - 3 MDC By Location Main Body - 1000 Legs (2) - 650 ea Feet (2) - 350 ea Arms (2) - 475 ea Cockpit - 300 40cm cannons (4) - 275 ea Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm round Speed Running - 41kph Hovering - 52kph Endurance - Unlimited (macross) Statistics Height - 22.46m Length - 41m overall Width - 24.0m Weight - 285.5 tons PS - Eqivalent to a robotic 60 Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - Galland WT 1001 thermonuclear reactor, Shinnakasu Industry CT 8P thermonuclear reactor Weapons Weapon Type - 40cm Cannons (4) Primary Purpose - Artillery Range - 32km direct fire, 160km indirect fire Damage - 2d6x100 per gun, blast radius 100m Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - 7 shots each Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Triple Missile Launch Tubes (2, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - Anti-armour/air Range - varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-3 missiles per launcher Payload - 6 Heavy HE surface to air or Heavy HE surface to surface or 6 Reaction warhead (use medium nuclear warhead damage on teh missile table) missiles per lancher Bonuses - NA Bonuses/Penalties Cannot Dodge completely. Successful dodge roll means it takes only half damage. Use mecha Combat Elite Stomp - 1d6x10+12md Body Block - 4d6md swat - 4d6md Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Anime/mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions)